I'm sorry and I love you
by oceanmoon
Summary: One situation that ends very differently. A one shot with two different parts. Tragedy and Happiness exact opposites. Read to find out more. T for suicidal thoughts and character death. Guess who dies. I'm not going to tell. Read to find out!


**A/N: This is a quick one shot with two parts. One is ultimately happy and the other is ultimately sad. I'll give you the sad one first because it really makes me sad thinking about it so I want it out of my head. This is modeled after a story I read in a book. I do not remember, but when you find the likeness, I do not own that story. So here's the story and those of you who feel sad about it, here's a tissue.**

Naruto walked through the halls of the school looking depressed. No matter how hard he tried, he had always had a tough life. I was there, to try to make it better, as his best friend. Since the day I had met him, I had liked him. He never seemed to return my feelings in that way, but he was just happy for company. We were always together, trying to escape the hardships of life together.

Naruto's parents had died when he was very young, leaving him an orphan and then adopted by his aunt Tsunade who had little time for him. I knew she loved him dearly, but Naruto did not feel it. Tsunade was always busy, and seemed to be the most occupied when Naruto needed the most help. So, I was there to make it better. I often struggled with my feelings for him, trying to be a good friend and loving him while not making it hard for him to talk to me. Finally, I decided on never telling him.

It was one particularly hard day that Naruto finally decided to end it. He had been bullied and pushed around by Sasuke, and Sakura. The King and Queen of the school. Neither of them, though, was as guilty as me. After all of that pain, Naruto smiled at me when we met up for lunch.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I smiled back, holding back my feelings and happy for him to be there.

"I've been thinking, and considering how you have always been the one to be there for me, I wanted to say, I love you." Shock washed over me. I thought for a while. He loved me. The thought that Naruto loved me was comfortable in my mind, but I couldn't help but think about it as bad. 'What if in the end he really doesn't love me?' I selfishly put my feelings in front of his and the next words out of my mouth, I would regret forever.

"I'm sorry, I don't love you." All I wanted was for everything to stay the same. I just wanted us to be best friends again. Misery and pain soaked Naruto's face. He looked at me with the saddest expression I had ever seen him wear.

"Okay, I understand." He walked off and left me alone for lunch.

During the last class of the day, I wrote out something subconsciously.

'Ten Reasons Why Naruto Belongs on This Earth!'

by Hinata Hyuuga

He will always be there for his friends.

He knows when his friends are feeling down.

He has the most awesome eyes ever!

He knows how to light up a bad day.

No matter how bad your day goes, he knows how to fix it.

He's good at making people laugh.

His smile is contagious

He knows what 2+2 is!

He is my best friend.

I love him.

I finally realized that I didn't care if he was angry with me in the future. He needed me then. I decided to give it to him after school.

When I gave him the folded paper after school, he smiled weakly and walked home looking alone. A bad feeling developed in the pit of my stomach, and I watched him walk away.

The next day, the unimaginable happened. I heard the announcement that Naruto had died. He had ended his own life with an overdose of pain medication. At first I was silent. Then suddenly I couldn't hold it back anymore and I began screaming in the middle of class. The teacher had to tear me out of the class and took me to the councilor. I cried until lunch when the councilor told me I could got home if I wanted to. I left and went along the way that Naruto went. On my way home, I found my folded note on the ground soaking wet. I picked it up and put it away safely.

A week later, Naruto had finally had his funeral and was buried six feet under. I hadn't had the courage to go visit him, but I finally felt it was time. I left my home with the note he had never read. At the cemetery I put the note on his tombstone, curled up next to it and cried. The pain I had held for days finally poured out of me and I couldn't stop. I felt a presence that offered a comforting hand, and for a second I saw Naruto's blue eyes flash in front of mine.

"I'm sorry and I love you." The presence left, taking my grief with it. I stood up, dusted myself off and moved on. I never cried for Naruto again, I smiled and celebrated his life and what he gave me instead.

**A/N: On a happier note, this is the happy story. That last one mad me cry. **** T.T**

Naruto rushed to see Hinata. She had always been there for him, and he was happy that she was there waiting. He had no idea how he had survived through all of the pain and loneliness without her. When he spotted her, his ragged look changed to one of joy as relief washed over him.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled at him, and he filled with happiness. He had recently discovered his feelings for Hinata, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, so he kept it quiet. That day however, he decided he was going to tell her. As they were eating, he smiled and spoke.

"Hinata-chan, since you have always been there for me, and hopefully will always be there for me, I want to say that…I love you." Hinata stopped the food that was headed to her mouth. He waited while she thought. He face flashed different emotions. Happiness, then confusion, and ultimately sadness.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She stopped, and Naruto stood. Pain was evident and it tore him to pieces on the inside.

"Okay, I understand. Sorry." Naruto stood and quickly walked away. Leaving a sad looking Hinata in his tracks.

In the last class of the day, Hinata began thinking about Naruto. On the paper she held, she began to scribble about him.

'Ten Reasons Why Naruto is Awesome.'

He's smart, so don't go talking bs about him.

He knows his way around everywhere, so ask him if you get lost.

You know you can depend on him

He knows how to treat a girl unlike most of the jerks in this school.

He would protect a good friend no matter what.

He never goes back on his word.

Once his mind is set, and he thinks he can do something, he will accomplish his goal

He loves Ramen!

He's got bad a*s eyes.

I love him.

Hinata folded up the note and wrote Naruto on the front. She didn't care if it screwed up their friendship, as long as she was there for Naruto then and there. The final bell rang, and Hinata speeded out the door.

She caught Naruto just as he was about to walk out the door.

"Here Naruto-kun, I want you to have this. Read it as soon as you have the chance." Naruto smiled weakly, and walked out of the school. Hinata watched him got home.

Along the way to his house, Naruto released the note into the wind. He didn't notice when the note got caught on one of his zippers. When he got home, he rummage through Tsunade's medicine supplies and pulled out two bottles of painkiller. He poured out the two bottles, and was about to start taking them, when a flapping piece of paper caught his eye.

"I owe it to Hinata-chan to at least read her final words to me." He got down on his knees and began to read the note. Along with a few, he laughed slightly, but tears streamed down his face as he kept going. As he got to the last one, his eyes widened, and pills fell out of his hand. He ran out of the room still clutching most of the medication meant to end his life. He ran all the way to Hinata's home, and knocked vigorously on the door. Hinata answered the door much to Naruto's relief, and when he saw her worried face, he staggered forward dropping the medicine in his hand. He hugged her, as if he never wanted to let go. Hinata stared at the medicine Naruto had dropped and gasped.

"You were going to kill yourself? I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I love you, I'm sorry." Tears began pouring as she realized how close Naruto had come to ending his life. She never would have seen him again. She just stood there hugging him.

Ten years later, a blonde haired girl with lavender eyes stood crying in her room. Her father came in and knelt next to her.

"Daddy, mommy doesn't love me. She told me to go away. She said I needed to go to my room for a while so she could calm down. She doesn't love me Daddy!" The blonde haired man stared at his little girl shocked.

"Don't EVER say that!" The little girl jumped and just cried more. "Your mother loves you a lot, it's just that sometimes, even mommy needs to be left alone. One time I thought your mommy didn't love me either, and I almost went away from everyone, but she saved me. She loves me and she loves you. Okay Hana-chan. I don't ever want to hear you say that again." The little blonde girl nodded.

"Let's go say we love mommy okay. She hasn't heard it enough from us today." The blonde haired man dragged the little girl out.

"I love you mommy." The little girl's voice sounded like a squeak.

"I love you Hinata-chan." The woman in the chair who had formerly been crying sighed and smiled.

"I love you Naruto-kun, and Hana-chan. I'm sorry and I love you."

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I just had to get that out there. That was like the most depressing thing I have ever written. It was tough. I hope you liked it. Review please!-Oceanmoon~**


End file.
